Anthrax Attacks
Also known as Amerithrax Occurred over the course of several weeks beginning on Tuesday, September 18, 2001, one week after the September 11 attacks. Letters containing anthrax spores were mailed to several news media offices and two Democratic U.S. Senators, killing five people and infecting 17 others. One of the most bizarre facts of 9/11, is the direct tie between the 9/11 hijackers and the anthrax case. As it turns out, the first victims of the anthrax attacks (the Sun Tabloid in American Media building) housed the 9/11 hijackers a couple months before the sept 11th attacks. The Irishes (Michael and Gloria) who run the Sun Tabloid, put the hijackers in their condo in Florida. Michael Irish even was training at the same Florida flight school as Atta and al-Shehi at the same time they were there. One former official said of Fort Detrick that "a 7-Eleven had better inventory control." Anthrax archive destroyed The F.B.I. and Centers for Disease Control and Prevention both gave permission for Iowa State University to destroy the Iowa anthrax archive, and the archive was destroyed on 2001 October 10 and 11. Many scientists claim that the quick destruction of the anthrax spores collection in Iowa have eliminated crucial evidence useful for the investigation. A precise match between the strain of anthrax used in the attacks and a strain in the collection would have offered hints as to when bacteria had been isolated and, perhaps, as to how widely it had been distributed to researchers. Such genetic clues could have given investigators the evidence necessary to identify the perpetrators. Al Qaeda/Iraq to blame? Immediately after the anthrax attacks, White House officials repeatedly pressured FBI Director Robert Mueller to prove that they were a second-wave assault by Al Qaeda following the September 11 attacks. During the president's morning intelligence briefings, Mueller was "beaten up" for not producing proof that the killer spores were the handiwork of terrorist mastermind Osama Bin Laden, according to a former aide. Steven Jay Hatfill *Forged qualifications to get highly prized research positions *Forged his way into USAMRIID Fort Detrick *Multiple colleagues thought he was guilty and tipped off the FBI *Wrote a novel in which an Iraqi agent launches a bio attack on Washington *Commented for years on governments lack of preparedness for bio attack *Boasted to friends that FBI missed evidence, told friends anyone who comes around me better be taking cipro *Close friends with William C. Patrick, a world class Anthrax expert *IDed by bloodhound dog as having handled the letter sent to Leahy *Lived near Greendale in Rhodesia, letters were addressed from Greendale Elementary School *FBI couldn't find any way to clear him, despite searching for something *Was being trained as a Weapons Inspector to go to Iraq *Was in England the same the Anthrax mailer sent a letter from London *In May of 1998, he spoke at the Council on Foreign Relations on the topic of "Building a 'Biobomb': Terrorist Challenge." He co-presented with Jerome Hauer *Admitted having lied multiple times about academic qualifications, never earned a PHD or did post doctoral work in Oxford *Admitted meetings with South African far right party AWB who attacked the World Trade Center in Kempton Park, South Africa *Recieved huge payout from FBI, $5.82 million, for 'harassment.' *Was in South Africa while Antrax Attacks were being carried out against black farmers *Consultant at Science Applications International Corp (SAIC) from January 1999 where he commissioned William C. Patrick to report on the possibilities of terrorist anthrax mailings in the United States. *Close friends with Stan Bedlington, 'retired' senior analyst with the CIA Counter-terrorism Center, Bedlington recommended him to the CIA for clandestine operations *Frequented Charley's Place in McLean, then a favorite hangout for the U.S. intelligence community. Hatfill, who first showed up there with men whom Bedlington recognized as bodyguards for Saudi Arabian Prince Bandar bin Sultan *Claimed to have been a Green Beret *Claimed to have worked with SAS *Claimed to have been an memeber of Selous Scouts *Recounted a devastating outbreak of anthrax poisoning in the Rhodesian bush in the late 1970s, an event later suspected to be part of an effort by the Selous Scouts to control guerrilla uprisings. *Once brandished a photo of himself in a biohazard suit pretending to cook up germs in a saucepan. *Described how easy it would be for a terrorist to enter the Pentagon in a wheelchair and spray a biological agent. *Possibly mentioned in 'No Mean Soldier' the autobiography of Peter McAleese (p.127) as having killed a monkey by giving it elephant tranquilliser. *He'd trained defense intelligence agents and soldiers in the elite Special Forces. He'd served as an adviser to the State Department's Diplomatic Security Service. He'd worked with the Pentagon, the CIA, even, ironically, with FBI agents, one of whom Hatfill recognized as a former student when his home was being searched. William C. Patrick III William C. Patrick III headed the American offensive biological warfare (BW) program at Fort Detrick, MD beginning in 1951. Patrick joined the new U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases (USAMRIID) in 1972 and served as its Plans and Programs Officer until 1984. After leaving his government job, Patrick was a consultant to the U. S. Government and private organizations. He performed services on a contractual basis to Defense Intelligence Agency, Armed Forces Medical Intelligence Center, Central Intelligence Agency, USAMRIID, Federal Bureau of Investigation, United States Secret Service, and many other institutions through his own firm, Biothreats Assessment Category:All